


Weird.

by KaedeWrites



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, only a teeny tiny bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeWrites/pseuds/KaedeWrites
Summary: "Dark Choco," Whipped Cream spoke seriously. "You're a hero."





	Weird.

Dark Choco Cookie hasn't felt love in a long time; not since the Strawberry Jam Sword had taken control of him. He used to love all the time, a lover of many individuals, both romantically and platonically. Despite that though, he felt no endearment towards anyone because of the sword.

That was, though, until he met  _him._

The  _him_ he means is Whipped Cream Cookie, the cursed boy. Dark Choco is partially sure that Whipped Cream had cast some sort of spell to allure him. Perhaps he had Cream Puff Cookie do his dirty work, or maybe Wizard Cookie. Or, any of the other cookies that know magic, since there's an insane amount of them.

Whenever Dark Choco is around Whipped Cream recently, he feels a strange, foreign feeling in his stomach that he remembers so faintly that he can't even register it as love. He remembers this feeling, but not what it means. It's been so long that the idea of love doesn't even cross his mind.

Being around Whipped Cream just makes him feel... safe, he supposes. 

"Choco bear~" Dark Choco hears in his right ear. He feels his face get warm, and understands he's blushing, which is weird. That nickname is weird. He forgot that Whipped Cream was sitting right next to him.

"Y-Yes?" he stutters unconsciously, and mentally slaps himself in the face for it.

"You're not listening to me," he frowned. Dark Choco watched him frown, and it made him feel like someone directly punched his heart. He seems to subtly know he doesn't like the look of that frown on Whipped Cream's light complexion, which is another weird thing.

"Oh. What were you talking about?"

Whipped Cream frown deeper. "Eugh... Never mind," he sighed, and dramatically threw himself down and rested his head and Dark Choco's lap. There was that strange feeling in his stomach again.

"...What are you doing?"

Whipped Cream lied there for a few moments, resting his eyes closed and relaxing onto Dark Choco. Dark Choco felt a weird feeling, and upon looking at Whipped Cream, he could only say that he found the sight to be beautiful. Which was really weird, and he couldn't understand why in the world he thought this.

"Just resting. If you would've listened, you would've heard about my long day of ballet today," he huffed, cracking an eye open and running a hand through his shaggy hair. Watching Whipped Cream's fingers untangle his locks as he brushed his digits down sent a strange feeling of desire through his body, and before he knew it-

"What are you doing?"

Dark Choco blinked. Confused, he looked around trying to search for what he had done wrong, and until he found his hand. Resting on Whipped Cream's head, and tangled in his hair...

He quickly pulled away and felt himself blush.

"Oh. Um, oops. S-Sorry. Just... forget that I ever did that. Forget it. Right now. And never speak of it. Also, get off me."

"No, wait!" Whipped Cream exclaimed, tensing up at how Dark Choco was getting flustered. "I... I liked it. It felt nice. Please do that again," he tried, attempting to calm him down.

Dark Choco began to shake a bit. He didn't know what to do. He scanned Whipped Cream's face for a second, and deciding 'fuck it, I do what I want,' he poked his fingers back to Whipped Cream's head. It was awkward for the both of them at first, but once Dark Choco began to move his hand, the tension left Whipped Cream's body. Dark Choco still felt anxious. But when he saw Whipped Cream relax and the smile came to his face, he couldn't help but crack his own smile.

"Choco bear~" Whipped Cream looked up to him. His eyes were open just a crack, and oh- there was that nickname again that sent Dark Choco's stomach into somersaults.

"Y-yes?" he embarrassingly stuttered.

"You..." he stopped, thinking, and Dark Choco could almost hear the gears turning in his head. "I don't understand why everyone thinks you're so bad," he finally spoke.

Dark Choco couldn't help but chuckle. "Because I am," he said. "The sword..."

"Well, yeah; I know about the sword, but does that really make you  _bad_?" he questioned. "I mean... I don't know-" he cut himself off. Suddenly, his hand was trailing up Dark Choco's arm, causing him to jump. Whipped Cream rubbed his thumb into Dark Choco's bicep to relax him, and Dark Choco melted into the touch. Whipped Cream trailed his hand up to his shoulder. "It's just..." his hand was at his cheek. "I think you're good."

Dark Choco didn't know what to do. He felt rooted to his seat. A weird feeling blossomed in his chest, and his lips tingled. He felt a longing for something, but he wasn't sure what.

Each placement and movement of Whipped Cream's hands made Dark Choco feel calmer and calmer, and he couldn't remember feeling this... peaceful in years. It reminded him of times before the sword.

Before Dark Choco could even comprehend his own train of thought, he realized all too suddenly that his lips felt  _way_ warmer, and there was pressure, and Whipped Cream was so,  _so_ close, and-

Oh. It was a kiss.

And for some reason, Dark Choco didn't pull away.

He didn't move, but he didn't pull away. He sat and let the wave of calm wash over and flood his senses.

This kiss ended all too soon, as he felt the pressure leave his lips and opened his eyes to find Whipped Cream (Not realizing he had closed his has in the first place.)

Whipped Cream exhaled, "Dark Choco..." he whispered. His lips turned upwards, and he put his hands on his own cheeks. "What a man..." he lovingly sighed.

Dark Choco blushed. "I- I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me, I-"

"Shh," Whipped Cream interrupted. "You're amazing," he transferred his hands from his own face to Dark Choco's. "You're really, just... such a good guy."

"But-"

"You're too misunderstood. I can tell you want to be good. You've been fighting all these years... You're so strong."

Dark Choco's eyes began to sting. It was a weird feeling, one he certainly didn't like, but the way Whipped Cream looked and smiled at him made him barely notice.

Dark Choco had never been called these things. At least, not from when he can remember. Strong, misunderstood,  _good-_ it was all a lot to handle. A few tears slipped down his cheeks, but he paid no notice to them; only to the cookie in front of him.

"Dark Choco," Whipped Cream spoke seriously. "You're a hero."

The waterworks behind Dark Choco's eyes sprung a leak. Big, fat tears streamed down his face. He cried all his happy tears out of his eyes, and soft sobs left his lips. Whipped Cream stayed calm. He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Dark Choco's neck, and began kissing his face. He kissed his cheeks and all the salty tears away. He kissed the scar going down his eye. He finally kissed his lips, running his finger's through his hair.

When Whipped Cream pulled away, he cuddled up next to Dark Choco, and with a soft whisper said in his ear; "You're  _my_ hero."

And so, Dark Choco wrapped his arm around Whipped Cream, and cried into his shoulder with a smile. They fell asleep with wet faces and and swollen lips, and Dark Choco, for the first time in what he remembers of his life, felt like a hero.

He also still had that weird feeling in his chest.


End file.
